


Silver Tongue

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, well, he’s pretty much helpless when Jeff says things like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spring 2016 round of salt-burn-porn for the prompt _you've the tongue of a snake_
> 
> Jared is 17 in the fic; Jeff is significantly older.

Jared's mama had a lot of choice words to say about Jeff Morgan after he'd been caught stepping out on his wife with one of the waiters at The Rib Shack.

"That man is a no good, silver-tongued, snake-oil salesman," she'd whisper after running into Mr. Morgan at the supermarket, or the gas station, or the church supper. "Why Lydia married him, I'll never know."

At thirteen, the words had tangled in his head, and he’d wondered if Mr. Morgan's easy-going smile hid a silvery, forked tongue, like something out of one of those creepy Christian horror comics he sometimes stumbled across.

At fifteen, Jared was just coming to terms with the fact that he liked boys, and he had a pretty good idea why Lydia had married him, if the coil of heat he felt every time Mr. Morgan nodded at him was anything to go by. 

At seventeen, Jared knew just how slippery and sinful Mr. Morgan’s tongue actually was. And Jared knew something else too; he _didn't_ like boys.

He liked men.

He's planning to tell Jeff all of this one evening when his mama thinks he's at basketball practice and his coach thinks he’s at the dentist, thinks Jeff will get a kick out of it, but Jeff has him pinned against the back door the minute Jared slips inside; peels down his skinny jeans and fists at Jared’s cock until he sees stars.

“My clothes,” Jared grumbles when he can speak again, swiping at the streaks of come on his shirt, and Jeff just laughs, strips Jared down the rest of the way right there in the kitchen and throws everything into the wash.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Jared pulls Jeff’s bathrobe tight around him and rifles through Jeff’s closet for something to wear, while Jeff lays on the bed and watches him.

“This?” Jared asks, pulling out a Texas A&M sweatshirt, and Jeff shakes his head.

“Bought something for you to wear, if you want,” Jeff says, looking a little embarrassed.

“Yeah?” Jared raises an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Jeff reaches into his bedside drawer and fishes out a tiny plastic bag, throws it at Jared underhanded.

Jared pulls out a scrap of silk and feels his cheeks heating up when he realizes it’s a pair of black silk panties.

He looks up at Jeff through the mess of his bangs, to see if Jeff’s making fun of him somehow, but Jeff’s watching him intently, eyes dark with lust.

“You don’t have to,” Jeff says. “Not if you don’t want to. But I saw them and thought of how perfect your ass would look in them.”

And Jared, well, he’s pretty much helpless when Jeff says things like that.

He retreats to the bathroom to try them on so he can cry uncle if he looks like a complete idiot, and Jeff smiles gently and tells him to take his time, goes down to the kitchen to fix himself a drink.

Jared runs his fingers over the fabric, so soft to the touch. It’s not a thong, which is good because he knows he’d back out if it were. No way he can pull that off with his skinny chicken legs. They look more like tiny boxer briefs though, with a slight ruffled design on the ass and a tiny pink bow in the front. 

He’d never thought he’d be into this kind of thing, but then, he’d never thought he’d be fucking Jeff Morgan either, and every game or toy Jeff had introduced him to so far had been pretty fucking awesome.

He reminds himself that Jeff wants this, that Jeff walked into a lingerie store and bought the panties just for him, and really, that’s all it takes.

There’s nothing Jared likes more than turning Jeff on.

He slips one foot in and then the other, slides them up slowly, liking the way the silk caresses the sensitive skin of his legs. He pulls them up over his ass but his dick is already chubbing again and he has to tuck it in quickly before he loses his nerve.

The swell of his cock against the scrap of cloth looks obscene, and he almost backs out until he thinks of Jeff on the other side of the door, waiting for him. He squares his shoulders and unlocks the bathroom door, knowing he’ll die a thousand deaths if Jeff looks at him and laughs.

But Jeff isn’t laughing.

He’s sitting at the foot of the bed when Jared opens the door, still dressed in his charcoal suit, and Jared's never felt more naked. He thinks again about retreating but Jeff takes one look at Jared and says, “Christ, kid, get over here,” in a voice that’s gone rough from arousal.

“Yeah?” Jared asks uncertainly as he steps up between Jeff’s spread thighs.

Jeff doesn’t answer him, just reaches out to stroke the silky cloth, and _oh_ , being touched through the delicate material is like nothing he could’ve imagined.

Jeff grabs his ass and pulls him closer, kneading at the panties while he breathes into the silk, hot puffs of air that make Jared’s knees wobble.

“Jeff,” he moans, not sure what he’s asking for.

“Shh,” Jeff says. “Lemme take care of you.”

He starts mouthing at Jared through the cloth and Jared moans, eyes clouding over with want. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Jeff mumbles, words vibrating hot against his dick, and Jared stumbles a little, suddenly finds himself tossed easily onto the bed like he weighs nothing. 

“Jeff, please,” he says, as Jeff finally starts shucking off his clothes, shirt and tie hitting the chair in the corner, belt and pants following, and then Jeff is kneeling over him, hands clutching his ass cheeks as he sucks on the panties until they’re damp with his saliva and Jared’s own precome.

“Driving me crazy, kid,” Jeff says, fingers roaming around to splay over his pale belly, palms pushing into his hipbones, pinning him in place.

“Need you, Jeff, need you to fuck me,” Jared says, and Jeff gives him a wolfish grin.

“Not yet.”

He runs his hands down Jared’s thighs, around his knees, pushing them up and out so Jared is spread wide beneath him. He hooks a finger through the panties, slides them over to one side, and then starts licking at Jared’s exposed rim.

Jared cries out; at the sensation of Jeff’s warm, wet tongue, at the utter filthiness of the act itself. 

“Jeff!”

But Jeff is working his hole open with his tongue, moaning low in his throat as he licks into Jared, hands wrapped around Jared's ankles to keep him in place. The head of Jared's dick is peeking out of the top of the panties, and Jared moves a hand towards it but Jeff shifts his hands from Jared's ankles to his wrists to stop him. Jared groans in frustration, arching up into Jeff’s mouth, aching for more.

“Please, Jeff, c’mon, put it in me,” but Jeff just chuckles, a low dark thrum against his rim.

When Jared's sure he's going to lose his mind if Jeff doesn't give him more, he hears the snick of the bottle of lube opening and Jeff finally comes up for air, kissing at Jared's inner thigh while he works slick fingers into Jared’s body.

“Fuck, oh my god, fuck me!” Jared cries, babbling now but too far gone to care.

“Patience, kid,” Jeff says, working in a third finger, and Jared reaches down to shove out of the panties but Jeff growls, “Leave ‘em.”

He rolls the condom onto his hard cock like he was never in his life a fumbling teenager, rolls Jared over so he's ass up on the bed, and pulls the panties down just far enough so he can slide his cock in.

“So fucking gorgeous, kid, sexiest thing I ever saw,” Jeff says as he starts fucking Jared, short, shallow thrusts until he's sure Jared's ready for more, and Jared feels another hot pulse of arousal at the praise.

“Fuck, kid, that ass, those long legs.” He's moving faster now, finding a rhythm, and Jared’s cock is sliding against the silk, just enough friction to tease, not enough to lead towards any kind of release.

“Jeff,” he whines, and Jeff leans over as he grinds into Jared, the hair on his chest tickling Jared’s back, one large hand cupping Jared’s balls through the material. 

“Please, please, please,” Jared moans in time with Jeff’s thrusts and Jeff finally begins stroking him, one hand steady on his hip as the other jerks his cock.

“This what you need?” Jeff asks, and _god, yes_ , it's exactly what he needs, and Jared cries out as he spills into Jeff’s hand. Jeff keeps stroking him through it until Jared’s shivery and oversensitized, then he grips Jared’s ass through the panties, smearing them with Jared’s come. Jeff fucks into him faster, Jared's limp body taking everything as he shudders through his own aftershocks.

Jared feels Jeff’s body go rigid just before he comes, hears the distinctive sound of cloth ripping, and then Jeff is stuttering through his own orgasm, dick pulsing in Jared’s thoroughly used ass as the shreds of fabric flutter around him.

They collapse on the bed side by side, panting harshly for several moments, until Jeff rouses enough to take off the condom and throw it towards the waste basket.

“Wow,” Jared finally says, and then immediately feels stupid for saying it. But Jeff curls into him, pulls him close, and Jared can feel the curve of his smile against Jared’s throat.

“Wow,” Jeff agrees.

“I liked those panties,” Jared pouts.

“I’ll buy you a store full of lingerie, Jared,” Jeff says.

“And you’ll rip them all off of me?”

“Sounds about right.”

“Silver snake,” Jared mumbles. 

"You mean silver fox? Because I'll take that compliment," Jeff says with a smile.

"Yeah, that too," Jared sighs, before the comfort of Jeff's body, warm and solid all around him, tugs him down into sleep.


End file.
